Beautiful Ending
by Illuminant Death
Summary: The story of a meeting becoming more than just a greeting.
1. Accidental Rampage

Beautiful Ending

--------------------------------------

Chapter 1

---------------------------------------

Hidden

As she walked through the cafeteria, I couldn't help but stare. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the only guy in this whole school who noticed the confidence in her step. That's something very rare in a place like Destiny Islands.

Her name is Kairi.

"Hey! Sora! Reality called! They want you back on Earth!" my brother, Roxas, said waving a hand in front of my face.

We all laughed. Roxas is the kind of guy that you can't stay mad at. He knows everybody's weak spot.

He knew well enough that mine was embarrassment and Kairi.

I glanced back just in time to see her best friend, Namine, sit down beside her at a table with a few other girls.

I turned back to my food. "What is it?" I asked nobody.

"The menu said it was meatloaf." said Wakka.

"Yeah, well it looks like blood covered shit!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

We all got up and left the cafeteria. It was wet and damp outside. It had just rained the night before. We walked the paved path down to the concession, swiped a few pops, and headed back, all in silence. We never really talk much. It's just a group of six. Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, Axel, Riku, and Me. Axel is the oldest. He's 18 and graduating this year. Roxas, Tidus, and I are all sophomores, while Riku and Wakka are juniors.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I looked around frantically trying to find those big cerulean eyes.

I didn't find them.

The teachers started urging the students to get to class.

All the students started rushing through the side door leading out to the lockers. I lost the guys in the crowd. I was getting pushed and shoved by the stampeding school.

I saw an opening. I dashed for it. I heard a scream and the next thing I knew, I was on my back with someone on top of me. (A/N – I know what you're thinking…way too cliché!)

When I realized who it was that I had knocked over, my face turned into a tomato.

"S…s…so…rr...y" was all I could get out.

"It's okay…It isn't the first time I've been knocked over in a huge crowd!" Kairi said with a giggle.

I smiled at her. "But how many times have you fallen on them?" I asked.

"You'd be the first."


	2. Important Meeting

**A/N – NEW CHAPTER!!!!**

**How did u like the last one?**

**I need to work on not being so cliché!**

**Inspiration + DR PEPPER = GOOD WRITER!!!!**

Beautiful Ending

___________________________

Chapter 2

___________________________

Above and Below

I couldn't stop thinking about her for the rest of the day.

As I was sprinting to get back to my brother I couldn't help but think _I wonder if she feels the same way…_

Tidus stopped me. "Hey Sora!" he practically yelled from the soccer field. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"I don't have time to talk." I said between pants. "Have you seen Roxas?"

"Yeah, he said he'd be in the computer lab."

"Thanks."

X-

_Where is she?_

I was waiting at the door to the school. The cafeteria is a totally different building. I was watching the crowd for a shroud of blonde. I'd been waiting for her to meet me here since I left the cafeteria.

"Roxas!" I heard someone yell.

I saw Sora, my brother, pushing his way through the crowd. He looked very tired, yet, very excited.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." He said.

"What are you so excited about?" He just smiled. "Hello?"

"Is it really not that obvious?!?!?" He screamed.

"What the hell are you talking about? I can't read your mind! We don't have telepathy!"

"You know Kairi?"

Who doesn't? "Yeah."

"Well, I was stuck in the crowd that was coming back up here and I was looking for an opening to get out of the crowd. I find one and charge."

"Is that really what you wanted to tell me?!?!?"

"There's more. When I charged, I accidentally tripped and knocked Kairi on top of me." He finished sounding very triumphant.

"Yeah well good for you Romeo! Go for it! Did you see Namine anywhere?" I asked anxiously.

"No. My best guess is that she's with Kairi. Why?"

"Dammit! I can't talk to her when she's around her friends!"

"May I ask what you need to talk about that is so important." Sora said like a smartass.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later."

"Fine." He said storming off in the other direction. He hates when I don't tell him things. Like mom.

X-

I was really pissed that Roxas wasn't telling me what he needed to talk to Namine about. I shook it off and started to think about what happened earlier. I thought about how she felt on top of me. I thought about how our eyes locked and blood ran through both of our faces. We were literally centimeters apart.

I almost kissed her.

I started spinning the wheel to unlock my locker.

38-40-22. I pulled. It didn't budge.

38-40-22. Still no luck.

38-40-22

38-40-22

38-40-22

I tried at least 12 times with no luck.

"Need some help?" I heard a soft voice say behind me.

"Oh, hey Namine."

"Hi. You need a hand?"

"No I think I got it."

38-40-22

"Shit!!!"

"Let me try." She started dialing the combination. She apparently saw me dial it at least 5 times.

She started to pull. It didn't move. Then she pushed up and in.

It popped right open.

"Thanks." I told her in awe.

"No problem. So, you like Kairi?"

"Why do you ask?" I chose my words carefully to try not to let it seem so obvious.

"I'm just curious. Plus it's just the way you act around her."

"How do I act?"

"You stutter, you pick at your clothes, you don't keep eye contact, and sometimes it's like you're a ghost."

"You got all that from just one meeting?"

"I get it from my dad. He's a detective. So where's your brother?"

Now's my chance. "Last time I saw him, he was waiting at the door to the school, but he's probably already in his next class. He said he needed to talk to you about something really important."

"Ok. Thanks."

I stopped her before she could get away. "Do you know what he wants to talk to you about?"

She started walking away. Then she stopped and turned around with a smile on her face.

"I have a pretty good idea."


	3. Around

**A/N – Yay!!!! I have my first review!!!**

**I need more!!!**

**DR. PEPPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**-runs around in circles-**

**Sorry. I've just been a tad hyper.**

**That is ok though because that means this will be much longer!!!!!!!!!!**

Beautiful Ending

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Around

Our Computer Literacy teacher, Ms. Denorra, is one of those teachers that everybody loves to hate. She is the strictest teacher in the school. And apparently the sophomores are the worst class. So just add two and two together and tell me what you get!

…THE WORST SEMESTER OF YOUR LIFE…

We only have her for the first semester. We have art second semester which is taught by Mrs. Stanley. She and her husband are both teachers here. They are the best couple in the world.

That's when Namine walked in. It put me in a trance. I took note of everything. The way she walked, the way she held her sketch book to her chest so tightly (god I wish I could be that sketch book), her smile, her laugh, her eyes, her gentle touch, EVERYTHING.

Then Ms. Jean "Bitch" Denorra snapped me out of my trance. That is exactly what I wanted to call her when our eyes locked.

I was perfectly silent.

It was a totally different story inside my head.

_SON OF A BITCH!!!! I WAS HAVING A NICE MOMENT TILL YOU HAD TO COME OVER HERE AND RUIN IT!!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DO NOT BACK UP RIGHT NOW I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE MOON AND BACK!!!!!!!_

It just goes on like that.

"You need to be quiet or you will get on my last nerve!" She told me "sternly"

Luckily, Namine sat right next to me. She briskly walked over to her chair and sat down with a smirk.

"What?" I asked.

"What?" She asked seemingly trying to hide a certain emotion.

"You smirked."

"No I didn't."

"I pay closer attention than you know." I told her. I wonder if that was weird to say…

"So what you're like my stalker now?" I couldn't tell if she was kidding or not.

"Oh I wouldn't call it stalking. It's more like admiring."

She giggled. "Nice move."

I turned back to my computer feeling very proud of myself. I couldn't take my mind of her for the rest of the day.

**+-**

I was waiting by Roxas's car after school.

He likes to stay and chat. And he likes to keep his car locked at all times.

I lost track of the time. It takes him forever to tear away from certain things. I had a feeling he was with Namine.

He walked out of the side door with the hugest grin on his face that you would have ever seen!

I waited until we were in the car to ask him why he was so happy.

"Do I have to ask?" I said kind of rushed so that he would tell me.

He didn't say a word the whole car ride home.

We were parked in the driveway when he said…

"_I have a date on Friday…"_

**+-**

When I told my brother I had a date on Friday I half expected him to blow up in my face.

"Who with? Where to? Do I know her well?" were few of the many questions that came out of his mouth for the next 15 minutes.

I obviously couldn't answer all of them so I just said "It's Namine."

Apparently that was enough to convince him because he just got out of the car and walked straight into the house.

Luckily, we share a room. Our little sister Emma has her own room while the baby (Jared) sleeps at the foot of our parent's bed in a crib.

I walked into the house followed by a few greetings from Dad. Mom sleeps all day. She works the graveyard shifts at the hospital. Dad works in the power plant on the northern island. He's usually gone on long trips because we live on the southernmost island at the very tip next to the beach. He must be off for the next couple of days.

I climb the two flights of stairs; take a left, walk all the way to the end of the hall, and open the door to find Sora lying face down on his bed. I drop my bag next to my desk and walk to my side of the room.

He started asking questions again. All I could hear was "Ved dib I haffa?"

"What?"

He lifted his head up and asked "When did it happen?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

After we had our little small talk conversation, the bell rang. I walked to my locker and got my Math book.

Namine was a few lockers down. I hadn't closed my locker yet so I just acted like I was organizing my stuff or trying to find something to look casual.

I couldn't ask her out in front of all her _girl_friends!

So after a minute or so (seemed like a century and a half) she turned towards her locker as Kairi walked off to her next class.

She eyed me.

I smiled.

She smirked.

I started to build up courage to walk over and just let the words out. _You want to go out sometime?_

I mean seriously how hard can that be?

I shut my locker and started edging close to her.

She chuckled. "Hi Roxas."

"Hi Namine. Listen I was wondering if you wanted –"

"Want to go out?"

"Yeah…"

I waited another eon for her to answer. We now stood in a totally abandoned hallway.

"Where do you want to go?"

Sigh of relief.

"I was just thinking the movies."

"What do you want to see?"

"What do _you_ want to see?"

"We'll figure it out." She pulled out a pen and ripped a page from her sketch book. "Here is my number. Don't call after 10:00. I'll be murdered."

"Okay. Thanks."

"I'll uh…I'll see you around…Roxas."

"Yeah." I muttered to myself with a smirk. "Around."

**+-**

**A/N – Finally I have this chapter done!**

**I'm sorry for the long update!**

**I wanted to make this one a little longer and plus there was a point in time where I just totally forgot about this story.**

**So here it is!**

**Tell me if you think it's a little too fast paced.**

**I tend to do that a lot when I'm in a rush.**

**REVEIWS ACCEPTED**


End file.
